This invention relates to an apparatus for refrigerating articles comprising a thermally isolated chamber having top, bottom and side boundary walls including a flat bottom wall and one side wall forming a bottom L-shaped structure having an outer edge that is opposite the one side wall and a top L-shaped structure comprising a top wall and a second side wall located opposite to the one side wall with means mounting the top and bottom L-shaped structures for opening and closing movement relative to each other to define a closed tunnel and to expose selectively the interior of the chamber including the bottom wall, a fluid permeable conveyor in the chamber and spray means in the chamber for spraying articles on the conveyor with a liquid refrigerant, the bottom wall being flat and smooth out to its outer edge that is opposite the the one side wall and means for retaining the conveyor in elevated position above the bottom wall so that when the top structure is open the bottom wall which is smooth out to the outer edge is readily available for easy cleaning.